


Empire State of Mind:  The Auditions Pt. 2

by loveyhowl



Category: Breaking Bad, Empire (TV 2015), Miscellaneous Film & TV, Scandal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say what you want to about the Season 1 Finale, everybody wants in...they're coming out of the woodwork and sending in audition tapes...Just how many ways can you dance to "Drip Drop"? The Lyons certainly have their work cut out as they try to line up new talent and get the answer to that question...come on in and see who's trying to make the cut for Season 2!</p>
<p>Please follow the link for better video quality...<br/>(I promise that there's not a "pt. 3")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire State of Mind:  The Auditions Pt. 2

<http://www.mediafire.com/watch/mtcefx2f7xge8f8/Empire_State_of_Mind_Auditions_Pt_2>


End file.
